Justin (robot)
The robot simply referred to as Justin, or Robo Justin, is an android duplicate of Justin Stewart who served as the second Blue Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers and his original's alternate on the planet Eltar. He is part of the experiment that created the Robot Rangers. Retroactively, he is also referred to as Turbo Blue Ranger. Character History Turbo Robo Justin was created by Zordon and Alpha 5 in the planet Eltar and sent to Earth for experimentation. His template was the original human Justin and his power set was that of the Blue Turbo Ranger. The human Turbo Rangers assisted in his and the other Rangers' participation in the experiment. As part of the experiment, Justin was the controlled subject who was not at all aware of his true robot state unlike his compatriots. Justin however discovered that his fellow Rangers were robots one-by-one, creating a sense of panic within him. Justin first discovered that Ashley was a robot when Bulk accidentally spilled a smoothie on her and she was forced to clean up herself, including the circuitboard on her forearm. He tried to get T.J. to listen to him and theorized that Ashley would not be able to morph as she is not the real Ashley, something that is quickly disproven. He later discovered T.J. was also one when he caught him charging by the lockers. When T.J and Ashley approach him after this, Cassie joins them, to the shock of Justin. Justin runs away and accidentally hits Carlos with the door, which hurts him. Because Carlos got hurt, Justin theorized that perhaps he is also still human. Voltmeister attacks and hurts the Rangers. Once they demorph, Justin is shocked to see that Carlos's face has come off, which means he is also a Robot. The Rangers forcibly take Justin back to the Power Chamber where he finds out that the second Rangers are actually a sanctioned project created by Zordon and Alpha 5. He is surprised to see a second Justin which is revealed to be the real one. The original Justin resets his memory chip so that his full memories are restored, apologizing if any of this has scared the robot Justin. Along with the other Rangers, he battled at least two monsters, which were Flashhead and Voltmeister using the arsenal of the Turbo Rangers along with the Rescue Megazord (on Flashhead). Once the experiment was done, signaled in part by his coming to terms with his robot self, the Rangers were called back to Eltar to help Zordon and Alpha 5, with Dimitria noting that someday they may come back to aid the Rangers in another battle. Robot Justin is the only Robot Turbo ranger to not participate in the legendary battle. Blue Turbo Ranger Arsenal * to be added Zords * to be added Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References See Also Category:Blue Ranger Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Robot Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:PR 2